Question: If $x \barwedge y = 3x-5$ and $x \boxdot y = x-8y$, find $1 \barwedge (-4 \boxdot 6)$.
We don't need to find $-4 \boxdot 6$ because $x \barwedge y$ depends only on the left operand. Find $1 \barwedge y$ $ 1 \barwedge y = (3)(1)-5$ $ \hphantom{1 \barwedge y} = -2$.